Vous appelez ça une chambre ?
by Roshania
Summary: Roxane constate avec horreur que sa chambre est aussi confortable qu'une cellule de prison. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que Nevra, en bon séducteur, profite de la situation pour attirer la gardienne novice dans ses bras.


Adossée contre la porte de sa « chambre » – si l'on pouvait appeler cet endroit ainsi – , Roxane détaillait la pièce d'un œil critique tout en pestant contre Miiko et les gardiens. Lorsqu'elle eut épuisé son stock d'insultes, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se redresser pour aller à la fenêtre et juger si la vue en valait le coup, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et la jeune fille tomba en arrière, heurtant quelqu'un au passage. Au son de son rire, elle le reconnut immédiatement : Nevra. Il n'y avait que lui qui faisait preuve d'une quelconque jovialité parmi les Faeries qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent.

Roxane se releva péniblement, imitée quelques secondes plus tard par le gardien de l'Ombre. Elle fut surprise par son agilité, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Nevra était exactement le genre d'homme dont elle se méfiait : un ego bien trop grand et ce besoin vital de draguer tout ce qui a des formes féminines. Aberrant.

Elle lui jeta un regard venimeux que le brun ignora royalement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

– Oh ? Je me demandais simplement si tu te plaisais dans ta nouvelle chambre.

Roxane le détailla avec attention. Son visage souriant se voulait charmeur, et malgré ses efforts elle ne décela aucune trace de sarcasme.

– Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? articula-t-elle lentement en détachant les syllabes.

Il haussa un sourcil sans se départir de son sourire. Roxane n'avait jamais réussi à hausser un sourcil, elle.

– Non, pas du tout. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu austère... Mais on s'y fait, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules.

– Tu en as fait l'expérience, peut-être ?

Il s'humidifia doucement les lèvres. Encore un stratagème pour se montrer intéressant, songea-t-elle avec agacement.

– En fait, il se trouve que non...

Il avança sa main et enroula une des mèches de cheveux de la jeune femme autour de son doigt. Elle fut si décontenancée qu'elle en oublia de faire un pas en arrière.

– Mais tu devrais t'y habituer, dit-il en désignant le lit d'un signe de tête. Vu que maintenant...

Il s'écarta d'elle, et son sourire s'agrandit encore.

– ... il me semble que tu fais partie de ma garde.

Fulminante de colère, elle le regarda s'éloigner en riant.

– Tu seras souvent amenée à dormir dehors, tu sais. Si tu cherchais un peu de confort, tu aurais pu choisir la garde Absynthe.

Avant de disparaître totalement de son champ de vision, il murmura si doucement qu'elle crut avoir rêvé :

– Non pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre le fait que tu sois dans la garde Ombre.

Hébétée, elle resta plantée là quelques minutes avant de rougir de colère et de s'enfermer dans sa prétendue chambre.

Nevra s'arrêta un peu plus loin et soupira. Il regarda sa main, celle où était logée une bague scintillante que son familier avait trouvé dans les plaines. Il n'avait même pas pu la lui offrir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à une autre approche pour la donner à la nouvelle gardienne, Miiko lui sauta dessus pour l'envoyer en mission.

Les heures s'étaient lentement écoulées, et l'instant que redoutait le plus Roxane arriva enfin : l'heure de dormir. Elle avait déjà testé son lit, lequel était encore plus inconfortable qu'elle ne le pensait. Aucune position ne convenait, rien que le fait de s'asseoir dessus était pénible. Elle avait pensé à dormir au sol, mais cela revenait au même : la matière était tout aussi rugueuse. La jeune gardienne s'était donc rendue à l'évidence : elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Pas ici, en tout cas.

Rester dans cette pièce ne l'enchantait guère, alors elle décida de sortir. Certes, c'était peut-être dangereux, mais maintenant qu'elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne rentrerait pas de sitôt dans son monde, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Furtivement, elle s'éclipsa du QG en évitant les gardes de nuit. Elle se surprit elle-même de sa discrétion. Elle ne pensait pas être capable d'échapper à cette surveillance aussi facilement... Nevra serait sûrement fier d'elle.

Non, ne pense pas à lui, se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement. Elle grimaça en se l'imaginant dormir tranquillement dans un lit bien douillet. _Les garçons de ce monde dorment-ils également en boxer ?_ Cette question lui traversa l'esprit si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'en rougir. Et alors qu'elle arrivait aux abords de la forêt où elle avait retrouvé un morceau de cristal plus tôt dans la journée, elle sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Le lointain souvenir d'un ami lycéen chez qui elle avait dormi un soir lui revint brutalement. Aussitôt les images se succédèrent, et elle en arriva à regretter l'horrible sœur de cet ami. Malgré leur haine respective, elle donnerait cher pour la revoir, cette sale peste aux cheveux blonds. Allongée près d'un arbre, elle laissa ses souvenirs couler à flots en elle, et finit par s'endormir, entourée des images de ce lycée et de ces camarades de classe qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Sur le chemin du retour, Nevra était fatigué, prêt à rentrer directement dans sa chambre et à somnoler jusqu'au petit matin dans l'agréable tranquillité que lui offrait son lit. Mais alors qu'il approchait de son but, il remarqua que quelqu'un – une femme – s'était assoupi par terre, tout près d'un repaire de bêtes sauvages peu amicales. Soit elle était inconsciente, soit elle était simplement suicidaire.

Il s'approcha sans bruit, plus par habitude que pour ne pas la réveiller. En reconnaissant la silhouette, Nevra fut partagé entre l'incompréhension, la stupéfaction et l'hilarité. Malgré tout, il laissa sa fatigue prendre le dessus et décida qu'il éclaircirait la situation plus tard, lorsque son esprit sera reposé et lucide. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il se saisit du corps frêle de la jeune fille pour la ramener avec lui.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il lorgna quelques secondes sur la porte de la chambre de Roxane, mais se ravisa aussitôt et se hâta de rejoindre la sienne.

En s'allongeant auprès de la gardienne, il se dit que le lendemain matin ne serait pas aussi paisible qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Sa prédiction se révéla plus ou moins juste : en se réveillant, le gardien de l'Ombre se retrouva nez à nez avec de grands yeux ronds remplis d'incompréhension. Il l'interrompit net avant qu'elle ne commence à hurler et à demander des explications en plaçant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Chuut... Dis-moi, tu pensais vraiment que c'était une bonne idée d'aller dormir à la belle étoile dans un monde que tu connais à peine ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu t'étais fait dévorée par un monstre ?

La jeune fille jeta un regard agacé au sourcil haussé du brun, puis se retourna de façon à ne plus voir son visage, se réfugiant au passage sous la couette.

– Comme si ça avait une quelconque importance pour toi, marmonna-t-elle.

Avec patience, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et l'enroula à nouveau autour de son doigt.

– Bien sûr que ça en a, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Roxane détestait ça. Il jouait avec elle, tout simplement. Même Mery aurait été capable de le comprendre. Mais elle, comme une imbécile, elle se laissait passivement prendre au piège. Si elle avait été un minimum futée, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait frappée cette saleté de séducteur et qu'elle serait retournée dans sa propre chambre.

Au lieu de ça, elle prenait ses aises dans le lit de ce dragueur à deux balles.

Le pire, c'est qu'il sentait bon. Malheureusement pour elle, Roxane avait toujours tendance à craquer pour les hommes qui avaient une odeur agréable.

– C'est pas vrai... Dîtes-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar, se lamenta-t-elle.

Cela eut pour effet de vexer Nevra.

– D'habitude, les filles ne me disent pas ça quand elles ont la chance de se retrouver dans mon lit, lança-t-il sans mesurer les conséquences de cette phrase.

Roxane demeura longuement silencieuse, méditant sur ces propos qui la blessèrent bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, elle s'extirpa à regret de ce lit pourtant si confortable. Elle lissa avec soin la mèche que Nevra s'était amusé à tripoter, et la rejeta en arrière. Pour finir, elle le regarda dans les yeux. D'un regard sombre, blessé et froid.

– Si ton ego surdimensionné ne supporte pas mon ingratitude, veille donc à ramener une pauvre cruche qui tombe à tes pieds à chacun de tes sourires, la prochaine fois.

Le jeune homme la regarda partir sans esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste pour la retenir. Les humaines sont si susceptibles, pensa-t-il en observant l'espace vide laissée par la jeune femme.

Roxane n'eut aucun mal à éviter le gardien de l'Ombre durant le reste de la journée. Elle a d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de plaisir à ranger la bibliothèque avec Keroshane, qui se révéla bien plus bavard qu'elle ne le pensait. Cela lui aura également été utile pour récolter quelques informations de plus sur ce monde qui lui était encore étranger.

Mais le ciel s'assombrit rapidement, et chacun retourna dans sa chambre respective pour se reposer. Chacun, sauf Roxane qui demeura debout face à sa porte, en proie à un terrible dilemme.

Elle pouvait retourner dehors, mais comme l'avait fait remarqué le brun un peu plus tôt, c'était dangereux.

Elle pouvait entrer dans sa chambre, mais elle passerait la nuit à regarder le plafond, incapable de dormir dans un lit dont le matelas était aussi dur que la pierre.

A regret, Roxane se retourna, et observa avec attention le léger sourire victorieux qu'arborait le jeune homme qui l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

Allongée contre son corps musclé, elle pesta contre ce lit qui était bien trop étroit à son goût. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Nevra se déshabiller, elle avait rapidement détourné le regard et s'était immédiatement couchée. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son sourire lourd de sous-entendus, ni se laisser charmer par son corps fin et musclé, pas pour l'instant.

A présent, son pull la démangeait, et elle était incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle avait des frissons dans la nuque. Elle avait chaud. Elle se demandait à partir de quel moment elle pourrait crier au viol. Est-ce que quelqu'un prendrait la peine de venir la sauver des griffes de ce monstre charmeur ? Ezarel et Miiko lui reprocherait de les empêcher de dormir tranquillement. Valkyon l'ignorerait, comme d'habitude. Son seul espoir était Keroshane, mais sa chambre était bien trop éloignée.

– Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir avec ces vêtements ? Je ne vais rien te faire tu sais... Pas sans ton accord.

Elle frissonna. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa nuque. La chaleur était étouffante.

– Roxane, je ne vais pas te violer...

Elle sursauta en entendant son nom sortir de sa bouche.

– C'est plus amusant quand les deux sont consentants.

Elle allait le frapper.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se décider à lui coller son poing dans la figure, Nevra lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il était si près qu'elle sentait sa peau s'imprégner de l'odeur du jeune homme. Une odeur qui lui était désormais familière, mais toujours aussi mystérieuse. En fermant les yeux, Roxane aurait pu assurer qu'il sentait _la nuit_... Mais c'était absurde, n'est-ce pas ?

– Si tu ne veux pas te changer, je me ferais un plaisir de te déshabiller... susurra-t-il à son oreille. Ce pull gratte encore plus que la laine de Cryslam.

Roxane ne voyait pas vraiment ce que c'était comme créature, mais elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La sensation était extrêmement désagréable.

A contrecœur, elle se redressa... puis réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de pyjama à enfiler. _Je ne vais quand même pas dormir en sous-vêtements avec lui_ , paniqua-t-elle. Semblant deviner ses pensées, il lui répéta qu'il n'abuserait pas d'elle... Avec un regard qui laissait entendre tout le contraire. Mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

– Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

– Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Je ne vais quand même pas rater un tel spectacle !

Mais le regard noir que lui jeta la jeune femme le dissuada de tenter le diable.

– Fais vite, darling, murmura-t-il avant de se retourner sans parvenir à masquer son rire.

Passablement énervée, elle se hâta d'enlever ses vêtements et retourna immédiatement sous la douce couette.

Malgré sa presque nudité et la fraîcheur nocturne qui leur parvenait par la fenêtre ouverte, elle avait encore des bouffées de chaleur.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il se retourna aussitôt et ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer à déblatérer.

– Tu ne devrais pas cacher un aussi beau corps...

– Tu n'étais pas censé regarder, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

– Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, malheureusement...

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses mains froides entourer son ventre dénudé.

– Tu n'en as vraiment pas conscience ? demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui la surprit.

– Pardon ? De quoi devrais-je avoir conscience ?

– De ta beauté, lâcha-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

– Arrête... tenta-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses lèvres sourire contre sa peau.

– Ta voix manque de conviction, ma chère.

Il demeura longuement silencieux, et Roxane se demanda s'il s'était finalement endormi. Mais le son de sa voix finit par s'élever avec douceur dans l'obscurité et le silence nocturne.

– Peut-être que tu es une succube.

Elle manqua de s'étouffer, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur sous l'effet de l'indignation. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard qu'elle lui offrait une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine – pas très imposante, certes. Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, Nevra n'y fit pas attention et scruta attentivement le visage de la jeune femme.

– Tu es jolie, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Elle se retint de lui faire remarquer que cela ne suffisait sans doute pas pour définir une espèce, et se contenta de le fixer avec attention. Lui aussi, était beau.

En silence, il l'attira contre sa poitrine et le visage de la gardienne vint reposer au creux de son cou. Elle ne se dégagea pas. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'odeur du dirigeant de sa garde. Une odeur venue tout droit d'un monde magique qu'elle désirait désormais apprendre à connaître.

Nevra sourit en sentant le souffle de sa protégée ralentir. Il déposa un baiser sur son crâne et murmura contre ses cheveux :

– De toutes les femmes que je connaisse, tu es la seule à avoir ta place ici aussi longtemps que tu le désireras...

Le lendemain matin, Roxane constata qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis... très longtemps. En inspectant la pièce, elle vit que Nevra avait disparu.

En se maudissant d'avoir cédé aussi facilement, elle entreprit de se lever pour s'habiller. Ses vêtements d'humaine avaient disparus, mais elle retrouva des habits typiquement eldaryiens soigneusement déposés sur le bureau. En les enfilant, Roxane se demanda comment le brun s'était débrouillé pour choisir la taille qui convenait. Après un moment de réflexion, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle attrapa la poignée de la porte qu'elle remarqua la bague qu'elle avait au doigt. C'était un bijou qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle esquissa un sourire. Quel affreux séducteur...!

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et elle percuta quelqu'un en tombant. Un rire se fit entendre. La scène lui était étrangement familière.

– Ça ne me dérange pas que tu me tombes dessus à chaque fois... Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se releva, rapidement imitée par le gardien hilare.

Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, l'air approbateur, puis lui tendit la main.

– Viens, je vais te montrer où mangent habituellement les membres de la garde Ombre. Ça t'évitera de te faire prendre en plein délit de vol par Ezarel dans la cuisine, à l'avenir.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais elle ne releva pas, et attrapa simplement la main du brun. Il sourit et l'entraîna dans le dédale de couloirs du QG, imaginant déjà avec amusement la nuit qui allait suivre.


End file.
